The Battle of One
by kodeedahl
Summary: *ON HIATUS* A wrestling fan fiction about a female wrestler named Kyla Winters who is on the RAW brand and struggles with working with her ex John Cena who cheated on her. Will Kyla be able to move on? Story based off the WWE series of RAW & Smackdown.
1. Give Me Two Minutes

The Battle of One (_WWE Story_) Ch 1: Give Me 2 Minutes

**By:** Kodee Dahl

………………………………………………………………

**DISCLAIMER: **All of my characters are based off all the people in the WWE.

**Note to Readers:** So, I am really into wrestling so I decided to write a story on WWE. I watch it every week. I love all the WWE Superstars & Divas and I am excited to write about my idea of a great character for the show. Please leave reviews if you have any extra time available to do so.

_**Main Character**__**:**_

**Name:** Kyla Winter

**Age:** 22 years old

**From:** Cleveland, OH

**Theme Song:** "Barracuda" by Heart

**Brand:** RAW; was on Smackdown but debuted on RAW.

**Looks:** wavy long black hair to her back,

Bright purple eyes, 5'5, 115 lbs, wears clothes

similar to Michelle McCool

**Status:** single; dated John Cena for 2 yrs ago but broke up

2 months ago before transferring to RAW, and also dated

John Morrison for 2 weeks after but broke up quickly.

………………………………………………………………

KYLA'S POV

I sat in the locker room on a bench right in front of my new locker. Girls came in an out as they all prepared for the episode of RAW that was on tonight. Candice Michelle stood next to me as she put on her black boots and gear for her match against Beth Phoenix that was the 3rd match after the 2nd commercial.

I had just transferred to RAW after being on Smackdown for the past year. I was transferred shortly after my very 'public' break-up with RAW superstar John Cena. I had a huge fight with him after I found out he had kissed his ex fiancée Liz. I was completely heartbroken and torn from the devastation. I screamed at him for being a liar and a cheat and broke up with him.

After the break-up I asked to be transferred of RAW and be moved to Smackdown where I could see my friends who didn't lie to me. Mr. McMahon agreed and signed me over. After a year of drama there – the WWE draft moved me back to RAW. I had been dreading moving back. I really didn't want to ever see John Cena ever again after what he had done. I am still not over it.

Apparently, after John and I broke up he got back with his ex for a couple months. But they broke up after he had back surgery that he got in a match with Dave Batista. Dave also was injured badly and is still out because he tore his hamstring. He won't be back until the summer.

I snapped out of my daze as Candice waved her hand in front of my face frantically.

"Kyla? Earth to Kyla? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, sorry Candice. I was just thinking about things." I replied.

"That's understandable. It must be hard to see John again."

"That's an understatement."

"Well if there is any trouble – you know the girls & I will back you up 100%."

"Thanks Candice. I appreciate it. I hope he doesn't try anything."

"He won't. He knows not to mess with you."

"He better. If not – then he'll get in big trouble. He's not scheduled to be in the ring near me. So I should be okay. I just hope he doesn't interrupt my speech I have tonight before my match with Melina."

"I don't think he will. He will be busy for his match with Kane. He has a title match with him tonight."

"When did Kane get a title match?"

"Last week. He beat the number 1 contender in a match and Stephanie McMahon gave him a title opportunity tonight."

"That's lucky. I should wish Kane good luck for his match."

"You know I still find it weird that you're friends with Kane."

"Everyone does. But he's nice once you get to know him. I only know him through Undertaker. Undertaker introduced him to me when I was on Smackdown. He was shy at first but he warmed up to me after a month or two."

"Well good luck tonight with your match Kyla."

"You too Candice."

Candice then waved goodbye and left to stand near the ring to watch all the action. I pulled on my new high length purple boots that matched my bright purple tight pants and my black tee with my name Kyla in it in a cool decorative font. I then combed my long black hair and put my other clothes I changed out of in my locker. Just then, Stephanie McMahon came into the locker room. She smiled and walked towards me.

"Hello Kyla." She said as she extended her hand for me to shake.

"Hey Steph. It's good to be back…I guess." I replied as I shaked her hand.

"Well I know that coming back is not easy for you but know that I believe it is good for the show. You were such a big hit on Smackdown with your feud with Edge and Vicky. It was very entertaining. I hope that you will be just as entertaining on this show as well." She said enthusiastically.

"I don't want to let the fans down." I replied.

"I am sure you will do well. As you know you will be speaking before your match with Melina. Just make sure you talk about leaving, your time on Smackdown, and how excited you are to return. I will make sure that John will not come out and try anything as you asked."

"Thanks Steph. What he did as Smackdown was inexcusable."

"Yes that was rude. But in his defense he did protect you from Edge in that match."

"Unlike all the other women here, I don't _need_ anyone to protect me. I am entirely capable of protecting my own back. If I made a bad move and my opponent takes advantage then good for them. I don't need some ex-boyfriend to come and ruin it. I can take care of myself. I am a big girl."

"Of course Kyla. He just didn't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I know but he should have thought about that before he cheated on me with Liz."

"He did apologize and it did only happen once."

"Doesn't matter. The trust is broken. I am over him and his cheating ways. By the way, do you know why he and Liz broke up?"

"Liz dumped him after his accident because she said she 'doesn't want to take care of a cripple' or something like that."

"That's harsh." I replied shakily.

"Yeah. John was upset but he knew that it was for the best. He is still in love with you."

"Doesn't matter. I am over him." I lied. Knowing that Liz did that made me angry. I have tried to fool myself for a long time that I can get over him but I still have feelings for him. I just want him to be okay. Sure, he cheated on me and it was wrong – but he doesn't deserve to be hurt. I hurt him enough when I left him.

"Well I'll have Tony make sure he stays in the locker room until you're done."

"Thanks Steph. I relay appreciate you looking out for me."

"No problem. I take care of my best divas."

She then smiled and left to go to her office or what not.

………………………………………………………………

My match is in 2 minutes and I am really nervous. My heart is pounding rapidly and my palms were sweaty. I can clearly say I have never been this nervous about performing before. I don't think I have felt this way since my first match years ago. I remember feeling so nervous that nobody would like me and they would let me out of my contract earlier than I wanted. But my first match was better than I thought.

I had fought Beth Phoenix for my first match in 2004 at RAW. She had been running her mouth about how I _didn't have what it takes to be a WWE Diva_. I had come out and gave her my opinion of her performances. I can still remember the look on her face…

_I walked out on stage and starred at Beth Phoenix. She was standing in the middle of the ring with her boyfriend Santino Marella_ (yes, I know that's not true that they dated in '04 but I like the idea of it so SHUSH!)_. He pointed at me and laughed as my theme music "Barracuda" by Heart blared through the arena speakers._

_I walked up the stairs and into the ring. I had a microphone in my right hand. I pulled the microphone up to my mouth and then said, "Beth, you may want to think about shutting up. Nobody likes you Beth. Nobody gives a flying fuck what you have to say." The audience cheered loudly agreeing with my statement._

"_You have no right…" She started to say but I interrupted her. "Beth, oh poor little Beth. Everything is always about Beth Beth Beth. Just because I am awesome and your jealous – doesn't mean you 'have the right' to say mean things about my wrestling skills. Because frankly, you can't even wrestle yourself." I said harshly._

"_I am the Women's Champion. And what you are? Nothing. You are a sorry loser with no title."_

"_I am going to take your title Beth. I am going to take your title and there is nothing you can do about it. Little Italian man is not going to save you. You will lose your title. Because tonight you and me and going to go one on one for that championship. Let's see who the better woman is."_

"_You haven't even been a match before!" She screamed._

"_Yeah, but who cares right. Stephanie already ok'd it. To think – my first match ever is going to be me taking your championship. Thrilling, isn't it?" I said smirking._

It was thrilling to stand up to her. The best thing is I did take her championship that night. I still have the record of being the only diva to ever win a title on her first match ever. Nobody can ever be as good as that. Sure, I did lose the championship 5 weeks later but it was all a wonderful experience.

I was currently positioned behind stage and waiting for my cue to go on. I was second to enter after Melina who was the current Women's Championship. The crowd was cheering loudly as her theme music played. A guy in a headset then walked over to me and said "You are on in 12 seconds."

I nodded at him and then counted to twelve in my head. After what felt like eternity my music then began playing. The crowd erupted in cheers as I walked out with a sadistic smile on my face. My bright purple background accented my clothes and the big giant monitor behind me showed my best moves.

I lifted my hands up excitedly and made peace signs. I ran up to the stage and practically jumped in.

I jumped up on a turnbuckle and spread my arms out wide and nodded along to the music (_similar to Jeff Hardy_).

My music stopped and I jumped down. A middle aged, short, blonde hair referee walked up to me and handed me a microphone. I smiled and took it. Melina waited outside the ring so that I could give my speech.

I pulled the microphone up to my lips and began to speak, "I am so excited to be back on RAW!" I said as the crowd cheered. "I have missed being on this show and seeing my old friends, like Melina down there." I looked over at Melina and waved. She smiled and waved back.

"Though I have enjoyed my time on Smackdown – it was time for me to leave and come back here. I am not going to be like one of those Superstars or Divas who come back to a show and blame everybody else for their problems and be selfish. I have seen that recently with the return of Randy Orton. I am sadly disappointed in his actions against the McMahons. I have also seen Jericho tiring tirade against Legends of WWE and HBK's former alliance with Superstar JBL, which I believe stands for Just a Big Loser. These actions are horrible displays of character and I am hoping with my return that they will cease. I will not be like those men. I, unlike them, have talent and actually know how to win matches – without cheating. I am a good person and I know that –"

I then heard the most terrible sound. John Cena's music then started to play. I looked around frantically trying to see where he would enter from. Steph promised me that people were watching him and that he would not interrupt my speech. Why would she lie to me?

John then came out in the main entrance. He starred at me apologetically. He then ran down the ramp towards the ring. Being frightened, I jumped out of the ring and jumped over the side walls to escape. He ran after me and I ran through the crowd towards the side entrance/exit. The crowd let me pass with ease as I ran up the stairs to the entrance/exit. I go to the door after about 1 minute and I opened it quickly and ran through it. A camera guy followed me as I ran to a random door and opened it, shut it, and locked it. The camera guy stood behind me as I stared at the door. I turned around to see Cody Rhodes sitting on a sofa looking at me confused. "What are you doing in here?" He asked. I walked over to him and said, "I am trying to run away from John but he just won't stop. Can you please help me?"

He stared at me and nodded. "Sure just go lock yourself in the bathroom and I will talk to him." He said.

"Thanks." I replied as I ran to the bathroom and shut the door & locked it.

As I stood near the door I could hear Cody unlock the door to the room and heard John burst in saying, "Where is Kyla?" John rustled around thinking I was hiding under the couch or in the closet or something. Cody then replied, "She is in the bathroom John but please listen. She does not want to talk to you. I think it is best if you just leave her alone."

"This is none of your business Rhodes. Now stay out of this!" John replied as he stalked towards the door and started fussing with the handle.

I was scared at John's tone. John never raised his voice. He only did it when he was trying to prove a point or is very upset to the point of tears.

John pounded against the door as said sadly, "Kyla? Please open the door. Please Kyla. Baby, I miss you."

I then heard Cody talk again, "John seriously, she is not going to talk to you. Just let her move on."

"You don't understand Cody. You don't know what it's like to be in love with your best friend and then do something really stupid and mess it all up. When Kyla left, it was the hardest thing I had to deal with. I left her alone because I knew that is what she wanted and I knew with time she might be able to forgive me. & now that she is back at RAW only makes me believe it more that she can finally be mine again." John said.

"I don't want to talk to you John! Please go away." I said loud enough so he could hear my voice through the door.

"Kyla, please just give me two minutes." John begged. "I'll leave you alone just please give me 2 minutes."

I pondered his suggestion. I didn't want to see him yet. Right now, I am just not emotionally ready to have a conversation with him. It is just way too hard for me to do. I just wish he could understand that.

He knocked against the door. "Kyla, please baby. Please just two minutes. I promise I won't do anything."

Maybe he is telling the truth. I should just talk to him. I am going to have to talk to him eventually about our situation on being on the same show. I might as well get it over with.

So I stood up and walked over to the door. I starred at the handle and slowly brought my hand up and unlocked the door. I swung the door open and said, "Hello John."

"Kyla." He said happily. "Thanks for hearing me out."

"Two minutes John." I said sadly.

"Listen Kyla, I love you. I miss you so much. Everyday without you is horrible. I know what I did was stupid – probably the dumbest thing ever." He said. I glared at him. "Ok, it was the dumbest thing ever. But I am very sorry and I promise Kyla," He said as he got down on his knees. "I will love you forever and I will never hurt you again. Just please take me back and I will treat you like the angel that you are. Please, I love you."

Cody looked up at me and mouthed _I think he really means it._

I looked down at John. He looked really apologetic. He might mean what he says now – but I don't think I can trust him yet. Maybe I can give him a chance or something…no what he did was to wrong.

"John, I can't trust you right now. Maybe we can just be _friends_ or something. I can't be with you after what you did. You may love me now but what about tomorrow? What if you see Liz again and you get feelings for her again and you decide to act on those feelings. I don't want to get heartbroken again. I'm sorry John but no. I can't. I just I don't know." I said.

John looked like I had just stabbed him in the heart. A tear came down his right eye. He stood up and sighed. "Well if you ever change you mind – I will be here." And with that he left.

Cody came over and gave me a hug. I needed one. That was very hard.

"Are you ok Ky?" Cody asked.

"Not really but I think I will be." I replied.

"You sure?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah Cody. Thanks for being a good friend." I said smiling.

"No problem Ky. Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure." I said.

He led me over to the coffee table where he had a bunch of Chinese food laid out.

"Think you ordered enough food?" I asked amusingly.

"Yeah, I only eat a little of each dish. It's hard to only eat one thing when practically all the food on the menu is really good." He said as he grabbed some orange chicken and started eating.

"It all does look really good." I said as I grabbed some sweet and sour chicken and started eating.


	2. Meeting the Legend Killer

**The Battle of One (WWE Story) Ch 2: Meeting the Legend Killer**

DISCLAIMER**:**All of my characters are based off all the people in the WWE.

**Note to Readers:** Well after having a pretty successful first chapter I have finally made the time to start writing chapter 2 here. I bet you all were very shocked my John's love confession after Kyla's return. I thought it would be fun to see him beg for forgiveness. But as you know, Kyla **still** can't get over John's infidelity with his ex.

After much thought, I have decided I want Kyla to start dating someone new and exciting who is the opposite of John. So, by the title, I bet you can guess who…Randy Orton. I have to confess, I have had a **little** crush on Randy since his return to RAW after his motorcycle accident. He is an oiled up God and I love him.

Let me know if you think the match is as thrilling as I do…I really want to know what my readers think.

And I am so sorry that this chapter took forever to write but I have had a busy personal life & school life and I have not had a lot of time to write this. Plus, my laptop has been broken for a couple weeks.

………………………………………………………………

**KYLA'S POV**

After eating with Cody, I decided to go back to my locker room and change. Cody walked with me there to make sure that John didn't try to get to me again. I was still slightly startled by our encounter. He really scared me when he came chasing after me. I didn't know what he was trying to do and I was afraid he might be angry with me and want to **hurt** me.

John was always such a sweetheart when I was with him so by his irrational actions – I thought maybe seeing me enraged him and the only way he could deal with the pain would be him coming after me.

His confession of him still being in love with me shocked me but I could not tell him that I still love him. I need to move on from that relationship. I need to find someone different than John Cena. I need a change.

Just then Cody stopped me to ask a question, "Hey Kyla, do you want to go out with drinks with me & Ted in a little while? We're going out with Randy to celebrate Randy's win against Shane McMahon and I think you should come with us. It will be fun, I promise."

"Sure Cody, I'll go. How bout I meet you at the exit on the east side after I change and we can take my limo." I replied excited about the idea of getting out of here.

"Ok, I will go change and tell Ted & Randy you're coming. See you later." Cody said as he kissed my cheek and left. I was only 3 feet from the door so I walked over & opened the door to see Candice smiling over at me.

"Oh my God! Kyla are you ok?" Candice asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just startled is all. I'm going out with Cody, Ted, & Randy for drinks. Do you want to come?" I asked.

"No. I have plans with CM Punk. He's taking me to dinner." She replied.

"Well have fun." I said.

"Thanks Kyla. See you later honey." Candice replied as she left.

I walked over to my locker and opened the door and pulled out some black jeans, a red gothic tee, and some Nike sneakers and changed quickly. I walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall near the door and put my hair down and combed it with my fingers. Once I thought I looked decent I walked back over to my locker and put my work clothes inside and locked it.

I walked over to the exit and started towards to exit to meet my friends.

I got to the door and saw Ted and Cody talking. I waved and ran up to them to see where Randy was.

"Hey guys. Where's Randy?" I asked. I had never talked to Randy before but Cody & I had been friends for years and when Cody became one of Randy's little gang (Legacy) I thought it was cool and was excited to meet Randy.

"He's coming. He was talking to Kelly last time I saw him." Cody said.

"Yeah, Randy and Kelly had sort of a thing a couple weeks ago and she has been following him around like a little lost puppy. I think she might love him. But Randy is married and has a kid and I think Kelly doesn't get it." Ted added on.

"Well too bad for her. But she should know better to not get attached." I replied.

"You think she would have learned at her age but I guess not. I mean she's a fun play toy but anything more is just pushing it. We boys get lonely. We don't want anything serious when we have wives/girlfriends." Cody said.

"I understand that. Some girls are just naive." I replied.

"That's what makes you cool Ky. You get us." Ted said as he hit my shoulder playfully.

"Thanks, I guess." I said laughing. I hate how all the guys think I am just a friend. I wish people would think of me as more than that. But the last time I let my guard down I got my heart broken. I'm too scared.

As quickly as I was pulled into my thoughts I was pulled right back out of them as Randy started walking towards us. He was hunched forward a little wearing his famous smile. He had dark blue jeans on and a black tee shirt that said 'Legend Killer' on it with big red & orange flames behind the letters.

"Hey guys & lady." Randy greeted. He smiled down at me. "It's nice seeing you Kyla. I don't believe we have ever met before this. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said as he put his arm around my shoulder in a sideways hug.

"It's nice to meet you too Randy. You're a lot taller in person." I replied jokingly.

"Thanks. So what are we up to tonight?" Randy asked with his arm still around my shoulder.

"Well how about we go to the **Freeze** bar on West 15th downtown? I hear they have killer selections in alcohol." Ted said with a smile. Ted was wearing black jeans and a large dark blue shirt that said 'If you're reading this shirt then you must have no social life.'

"That sounds good. Dave went there last week and told me how awesome it was there. He met some hot chick named Lacey there and hooked up. Girls there are pretty loose." Cody said. Cody had his arms crossed against his chest. Cody wore faded blue jeans and a plain red shirt.

"Well that all sounds hunky dories for you boys but what about the music? I am not going to a bar where all they play is that awful rap music or scream music. I have a headache and I don't need it to get any worse." I said.

"No they play good music. They play that upbeat shit. None of that crappy techno or rap shit you talkin' bout." Ted said nicely. "Dave said the music was really good. They got some sweet DJ."

"Okay we should go then." I said. We all then started walking towards the garage.

"So who's driving?" Ted asked.

"I'll drive." Randy said as we walked over to his red BMW X6.

"Shotgun!" I shouted excitedly.

"Damn!!!" Ted sad loudly. "I always ride shotgun."

"Too bad, so sad." I replied as I ran over to the passenger side door.

"Someone is excited to get wasted…" Cody joked.

"Maybe." I replied. Randy chuckled and unlocked the doors.

I jumped in hastily and put on my seatbelt as Ted and Cody shoved in the back as they sat and put on their seatbelts. Randy sat in front and put on his seatbelt. He then pulled out his keys and put them in the ignition and started the car. The engine roared to life and he back out of his parking space slowly and carefully. It felt kind of quiet so I turned on the radio to hear "Umbrella" by All Time Low come on. I sang along since I knew the words from the original song by Rihanna.

"You like All Time Low?" Cody asked?

"Yeah. Ever since I heard 'Dear Maria, count me in' I have been a fan." I replied.

"I like them too. I took Samantha to their concert last year in Missouri." Randy said.

"Cool. I went to their concert in Cleveland 3 months ago when they were on tour with Mayday Parade." I said.

"You know who is better than All Time Low? I saw this band called 'Soldier Hype' (made up this band for the story) in Florida 3 weeks ago and they are really good. The lead singer is this girl named Yaris Drad. She's this Goth chick from Canada and she has amazing pipes. She kind of sounds like that Hayley girl from Paramore." Ted said.

"They sound great. What's their CD called?" Randy asked.

"It's called 'Lessons on Love'. You can get it on iTunes for only $10!" Ted replied.

"I'll check them out." Randy said.

"Cool." Ted said coolly as the song changed to 'New Soul' by Yael Naim. I sang along from knowing the song from the Macbook computer commercials.

"How do you know all these songs?" Cody asked.

"I watch too much TV and listen to the radio a lot." I replied.

"Got that right." Cody said.

We drove for about another 10 or so minutes and we arrived at **Freeze**. Randy parked the car in a spot about 25 feet from the front door. Loud music could be heard even from the car. 'The bar must be really busy.' I thought to myself. Randy turned off the car and we all got out. He locked the doors and we walked towards the door.

I walked in between Ted and Cody as Randy walked slowly behind us. We reached the door in the matter of seconds. Cody opened the door as we all stalked inside.

The room was blaring "If I Can't Have You" by Kelly Clarkson. I bounced slightly at the amazing beat of the song and walked over to the crowded bar. I waved at the cute bartender who wore a nametag on his right peck that said 'Harry'. The bartender smiled over at me and walked over.

"What would you like miss?" Harry asked.

"I would like a scotch on the rocks with a twist." I replied. He handed me the drink about 30 seconds later. Cody walked up behind me and said, "You're already drinking? We've been here a total of 72 seconds."

"Well the bartender was busy but apparently I can still get my flirt on." I replied shyly.

"Kyla, you're the most flirtatious girl on the planet. You can get anyone you want." Cody said confidently. "You're probably right." I said quickly. I glanced over at Ted and Randy who were talking to two hot brunettes about 5 feet away.

"If Randy is married…then why does he still hook up with girls?" I asked.

"He's a guy. He can get anyone he wants and Samantha knows he does it. She does it too. They are in a very open relationship. Sure they have a kid and all but they trust each other enough to still come home at the end of the day." Cody said.

A wave of pain washed over me. 'All guys think alike. They think they can just cheat and get away with it. It is disgraceful and rude. I bet Sam is hurting and he doesn't even care.' I thought to myself silently.

I looked down at my drink with a sulky look on my face. "Did I say something wrong?" Cody asked nervously. "More than you know." I replied looking up at his face.

"Is this about John?" Cody asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, it's just…John hurt me real bad and what Randy is doing is wrong. It doesn't even matter if Sam is okay with it. It is still awful." I said.

"What is awful?" Randy said as he walked up hand and hand with some random girl.

"You. What is wrong with you?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked.

"Why are you cheating on your wife? Remember…the mother of your child?" I screamed.

"You're married???" The random girl asked angrily.

"Yeah, but she's cool with me fooling around." Randy said.

"So I am just a hook up? You're an ass!" She said as she smacked him in the face and left.

"Why did you do that???" He asked me.

"Because it is awful to cheat on anyone! It is the worst thing anyone can do!" I said as I splashed my drink in his face and walked out the door. I was so angry! I just wanted to scream and get out of there. I pulled out my cell phone in my pocket and called a taxi.

………………………………………………………………

**Randy's POV**

"What the hell is going on? Why is she acting so upset?" I asked Cody.

"You don't know?" Cody said.

"No, what???" I asked getting angrier by the second.

"Her last boyfriend was John Cena and he cheated on her with his ex Liz and she is still hurt from it. John confronted/scared her today and begged her to take him back. It really freaked her out and she is still hurting from it." Cody said.

"Really? I didn't mean to strike a nerve with her. I was just doing what I always do." I said.

"You should go talk to her." Ted suggested.

"Yeah, you're right." I said as I walked towards the door to talk to Kyla.

I swung the door open to see her sitting on the sidewalk Indian style as she stared at her phone with a picture of her and John.

"Kyla, are you okay?" I asked.

"No I am not. But it's to be expected." She said sadly.

I sat down beside her and stared at her in wonder. How could such an amazing person be so sad? It was almost unnatural. Someone like her should be having the time of her life but instead she is sitting outside a bar, all alone, and thinking about an ex that hurt her enough that is almost destroyed her.

"Kyla, Cody told me about what happened and why you acted like that. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I don't know you that well and I just…I am having trouble adjusting to being alone and John hurt me so bad. I want to move on but seeing you with those others girls just brought that feeling back again when I see someone making a big mistake and ruining another relationship just for one night of fun. It is just wrong to do that to Sam." She said as she looked up from her phone and over at me.

"I am sorry that it brought back bad feelings for you. But the truth is, my marriage is not all as great as everyone thinks it is. I only married Sam because she was pregnant with my daughter. I don't even love her anymore. And she feels the same way. The only reason we are together is because we want Alanna to have both her parents together like any normal family." I said ashamed that I had let my life fall apart.

"That's horrible Randy. You shouldn't stay in a heartless marriage." Kyla said with a concerned look. She honestly cared and it was written all over her face.

"I know that. But I can't leave my little girl. She deserves both her parents together. Besides I don't think I could leave Sam. After all her and I have been through. It wouldn't be fair."

"But Randy…no one deserves that. You deserve to be happy."

"I think my marriage has been over for a long time. It's just hard to admit it."

"The first step to getting out of a marriage is realizing the truth. You're unhappy and she is unhappy. It is best for both of you to end it before you drag it out too long."

"But what about my little girl? I can't just do that to her. Alanna deserves better."

"But I don't think she would want to watch her parents both be unhappy."

"Maybe you're right."

"I know I am right" She said smugly.

I looked Kyla dead in the eye. I had never found someone so attractive before. She was a smart beautiful girl who just wanted to help me move on and she generally cared. I smiled at her with the most brilliant smile I could muster. She smiled in return. Suddenly, I realized I _liked_ Kyla.


	3. Kiss Your Pain Goodbye

**The Battle of One (WWE Story) Ch 3: Kiss Your Pain Goodbye**

Kyla's POV

After talking to Randy I immediately felt a connection with him. He is such a good person and it is really sad that he is in such a weird situation with his wife. I am hoping that after our talk he will take in to consideration that he is a good person and staying in a dead end relationship is not good for either of them and they need to both move on and be happy.

Randy and I sat outside for about 30 minutes and talked and when it got too cold we went back inside.

"I am glad we talked Randy. It's nice to be close with someone here. The only other guy I talk to here is Cody and it's nice to meet new people." I said.

"That's true. I don't really ever talk to girls as friends. I am usually just trying to get in their pants honestly." He replied with a smile.

Cody and Ted spotted us and came over. "You guys all made up?" Ted asked.

"We're cool." Randy replied as he put his arm over my shoulders and gave me a little hug. I could feel myself blush and laughed awkwardly. "Good. Cause I have enough drama to deal with on the show. I don't need any from you too." Cody said.

We all shared a laugh and I ducked my way out of Randy's grasp. I looked over at the bar and saw Chris Jericho standing there talking to the bartender. I smiled and excuse myself. The music in the bar became quite louder as I strolled over to Chris. I patted his shoulder and he turned towards me.

"Hey Kyla. I haven't seen you in so long. It's good to see you." He set his drink down at the bar and gave me a quick hug. "It's good to see you too. How are you?" I replied. "Great. I just won the Intercontinental championship from Rey. So I feel pretty good. By the way, how are you? I saw what happened with Cena."

"I'm better now. I was really upset when he chased me but Cody helped me out and he invited me to hang out with him and his friends to hang out here. But Cena and I came to a peace I think. But I just don't want to be around him after what he did to me. I need space from his drama and just need to be on my own." I replied.

"That makes total sense. Break-ups are always hard for people. Even just staying friends is really hard for people and when you can accomplish that then it's amazing." Chris said.

"Yeah but it's gonna be a while for me to even try and get there. I don't even think I could handle that."

"Well at least you have moved on. It's good to see you again but I have to go see my wife. I'll see you around Kyla." He said as he gave me another hug and left with is drink.

I walked back over to Randy and the boys and Cody pulled me into a sideways hug and smiled at me. "So how long can you stay out?" He asked. "Maybe an hour or so because I have to go to sleep soon. I have an interview at noon." I replied.

"Who is your interview with?" Ted asked.

"It's for the cover of WWE Magazine. They are doing a whole article on me and my career. It's kind of cool. The photo shoot for it is the day after tomorrow."

"That's cool." Cody replied.

"Yeah." I replied. Suddenly my cell phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket to see a new text message from Mr. McMahon's secretary Carla Hines. It said…

Mr. McMahon would like to see you in the morning at 10am in his office. Do not be one minute late or you will be charged with a late fee. Thank you.

I stared at the screen and wondered what on Earth would make Mr. McMahon want to see me?

"Are you okay Kyla?" Randy asked probably noticing my stressful look. "Apparently I have a meeting also with Mr. McMahon at 10am. I should head home soon." I replied.

"It's probably about your next story line. He usually will tell you all about it before you get your script. You must be in a big one." He said.

"I hope it's not a dumb one like the Edge and Vicky story." Everyone laughed.

……………………………………………………….

I sat in the waiting room outside Vince McMahon's office. Carla was talking on the phone with her husband about who was going to pick up their daughter Hannah from soccer. Then Vince appeared at his door and smiled. "Hello Kyla. Thanks for meeting with me. Please come in." I stood and entered his office.

I walked over to the couch and sat down. He sat next to me and he faced me. "Okay well I wanted to talk about what the writers and I have planned for you on RAW. You know about our whole feud with Hunter and our family with Randy am I correct?" I nodded and he continued. "We are going to bring you into the feud as a love interest for Randy. The writers have you being attacked emotionally by Hunter and Randy will stand up for you. And then later when Randy gets in a fight with Hunter in a title match you will come out and stop Hunter from using a sledge hammer on Randy and take the blow. But don't worry the injury will all be fake. He will be using a fake sledge hammer on you. It appears to be real but doesn't hurt as 'attacks' Steph and Hunter will 'attack' you in return. Here is your script." He said as he handed me a packet on the table. "Read this over. We will be filming all the backstage stuff in 3 days. That should give you plenty of time to learn your lines. Sound good?" I nodded. "Sounds great, sir." I replied.

"Thanks." I said as he shoke my hand. I smiled and left.

………………………………………………………….

The Interview

**What is your full name?** Kyla Jane Winters

**What made you interested in wrestling?** My mother Gloria Winters wrestled under the name "Silent Winter" and I grew up watching her enjoy the fame and I wanted to experience the same fame.

**How old were you when you got in your first fight?** I was 3. My sister Grace and I got in a fight over who was going to be able to play with our brother Matt. Grace won.

**What is your favorite match?** My match with Beth Phoenix on my first night when I won the Women's Championship. It was a great match. I learned a lot from it.

**Where did you grow up?** I grew up in Cleveland. My mom and dad both were born there. But I spent a lot of time on the road with my mom. I think that helped me in my career choice and how I wrestle today.

**Any WWE crushes?** Not currently. Relationships are hard on the road. But I know the right man is out there for me. I just hope we find each other soon.

**So you and John Cena dated for 2 years. Have both of you remained friends? **Actually no.

**Any secrets on how to get into the field?** Work hard. Gymnastics helps. If you are flexible and brave then you will surely make it in the business. Just look at Jeff Hardy and Evan Bourne. They are not afraid to put their body at risk and neither am I. You got to know when to go for it and when to wait for another day. Discipline in this sport is rare.

**Favorite current WWE star or Diva?** I really enjoy watching Randy Orton and Jeff Hardy. I won't say why. Maybe another time. I am not a big fan of divas. They are nice people but I enjoy men's matches more myself.

**If you were to chose any other profession besides wrestling then what would you do?** I would probably write movies or books. I write a lot in my spare time. Or I would be a gymnast.

……………………………………………………..

3 Days Later – Filming

The camera crew stood around us and we began filming. Hunter walked up to me as I stood looking nervous. "Hello Kyla. I am glad you are back on RAW."

"Thank you." I replied.

"So have you enjoyed your first week? I heard John ruined your match with Melina. That must have been awful to see the man who screwed his ex girl behind your back. But I would never do that to you. I would take good care of you." He them grabbed some of my hair and twirled it in his fingers. I looked down like the script said and folded my arms shamefully. Just then Randy ran over at Hunter. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Randy screamed as he pushed Hunter away.

"Why do you care about her Orton? I have never seen you care about anyone in your life?" Hunter said.

"Just walk away." Randy said angrily. I was really impressed by his acting skills.

"Fine. See you later Kyla." Hunter said as he looked at me. Randy growled angrily.

Randy turned around. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I am now." I replied. We stood and stared at each other. I smiled. It wasn't really in the script but Randy's stare was cute. "See you around." Randy said as he walked away quickly. I watched him leave and the camera closed in on my face. The camera guy then said "That's a rap everyone."

Randy walked back over to and kissed me on the cheek. "That was a good take Kyla. I am excited about this story line. I know it will be cool."

"I hope so." I replied.


End file.
